staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 17; cykl dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 11 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:05 Budzik - Gitara 09:35 Tom - Tom w Paryżu odc. 6 (Tom - Tom in Paris); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 10:00 Jaka to melodia? - finał kwietnia; teleturniej 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Nazwy nie tylko własne... odc. 94; magazyn 11:10 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 45; program poradnikowy 11:15 Obywatele mają głos - Polska "Solidarność" 28'; cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3309 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3524); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3310 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3525); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 872; telenowela TVP 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1434; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 1 - Losowanie; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Agresja odc. 71 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Świadek; film dokumentalny 15:35 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3311 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3526); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3312 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3527); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1265 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1435; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 876; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Żaba na księżycu, odc. 33 (Frog in the moon, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Na własne oczy - Taka historia 58'; film dokumentalny 21:20 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji 21:30 Teatr Telewizji -Scena świata: Za i przeciw (Taking Sides) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Austria, Francja (2001) 23:20 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:40 Regał; magazyn literacki 00:10 Powrót żywych trupów 2 (Return of the Living Dead II) 85'; horror kraj prod.USA (1988) 01:40 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka 28'; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Ocean Avenue - odc. 16/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.16); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 17/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.17); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 52/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 216 Klub seniora; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 49; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Magnum - odc. 70/162 Gra o wysoką stawkę (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Squeeze Play); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 12:05 Przygody Tarzana - odc 27/75 Prymitywne uczucia (Tarzan ep. 208 The primitive urge); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:35 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 20 (Little angels - Harknett Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:10 W chińskim przedszkolu - odc. 2 (Kindergarden) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2005) 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Smaczne Go! - (9); magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 21/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV odc. 21); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 294 Trudny zabieg; serial TVP 16:45 Jak się nie ubierać - Mick seria III odc. 6 (What Not To Wear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 17:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 494; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 252 21:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Warto rozmawiać 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 11/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 511); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 12/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 512); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 01:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Niech gra muzyka 71'; film TVP 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - transmisja posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds.banków ; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Dla miłości; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Cannes i historia (Cannes Film Festival and History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:32 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Cannes i historia (Cannes Film Festival and History); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Tajemnica odc.152/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leon Tarasewicz - o sztuce, religii, społeczeństwie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Franciszkanie w kraju Inków; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (44); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Biografie - Czy Pan to tak naprawdę, czy udaje? - Jerzy Stuhr 45'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Bramy Maxa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 448; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... 14:00 Chłopi - odc. 8/13* Gospodynie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka - /Tajemnica odc.152/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Leon Tarasewicz - o sztuce, religii, społeczeństwie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - XVIII wiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - Zagończyk; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Warto kochać - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Historia opozycji - Bunt młodych 60'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta - XVIII wiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Z archiwum IPN - Zagończyk; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 12 - Jak to ze smokiem było; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1211; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Miałem żyć; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Nie tylko o... 04:15 Historia opozycji - Bunt młodych 60'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Anna Szałapak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie reżyserze...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 16:15 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 21:00 Twierdza - thriller, USA 1996 21:55 Studio LOTTO - losowanie 23:45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:45 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:25 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn 04:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Telesklep - magazyn 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy, USA 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10:05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13:20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy, USA 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe - serwis informacyjny 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - reportaż 23:05 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy, Polska 23:35 Firma - magazyn 00:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 00:35 Multikino - magazyn 01:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:45 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:45 Telesklep - magazyn TVN 7 06:05 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep - magazyn 07:30 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Inwazja - serial science fiction, USA 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela 09:50 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy, USA 10:50 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 11:50 Strażnik kasy - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12:50 Telesklep - magazyn 14:10 Grzesznica - telenowela 15:05 Policjanci z Miami - serial sensacyjny, USA 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 16:35 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy, USA 17:05 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy, USA 18:05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 19:05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 19:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy, USA 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny, USA 21:10 Bezpieczne przejscie - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 23:10 Zaciemnienie - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 TV 4 05:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:30 VIP - program kulturalny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 VIP - program kulturalny 09:00 Eksploracje - serial popularnonaukowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 09:30 Eksploracje - serial popularnonaukowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 10:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 11:05 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy, Francja / Niemcy / Kanada / USA 1999 12:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 12:35 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - relacja 13:40 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Król szamanów - serial animowany, Japonia 2003 15:50 Łowcy skarbów - serial przygodowy, Francja / Niemcy / Kanada / USA 1999 16:50 Klinika samotnych serc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 17:50 Lingo - teleturniej 18:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 20:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 21:00 Kobiety za kierownicą - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 22:05 Wielki błękit - film przygodowy, USA / Francja / Włochy 1988 01:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny - relacja 01:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - serwis informacyjny 02:30 Tok2Szok - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:15 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela 08:25 Brygada Acapulco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 09:20 Buon Appetito! - program kulinarny 10:15 Telezakupy - magazyn 12:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:50 Werdykt - program sądowy 14:20 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2004 15:15 Brygada Acapulco - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 16:10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988 16:35 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno - dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 17:20 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela 18:30 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2004 19:25 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 19:55 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 20:00 Tajne akta - thriller 22:05 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:25 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2001 23:25 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 00:25 Mecz III ligi piłki nożnej - retransmisja 02:05 Zabójczy seks - film erotyczny, USA 2001 03:35 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Sportowa niedziela 11:05 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (2) 11:55 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (2) 12:45 Z archiwum TVP - Artur Boruc; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 II liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Polkowice - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 18; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Piotrcovia - SPR Lublin 18:40 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (3) 19:40 Copa Libertadores - 1/8 finału (3) 20:40 4-4-2; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Magazyn Olimpijski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn: 2 mecz finałowy 00:20 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Zandvoort 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - 3. dzień 11:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Estoril (Portugalia): Mecz finałowy 12:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie: Mecz finałowy 13:30 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 15:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz fazy grupowej: Niemcy - Hiszpania 17:15 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:30 Tenis ziemny Droga do French Open 18:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz fazy grupowej: Holandia - Anglia 00:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Tenis ziemny Droga do French Open Discovery Science 5:10 Powrót z kosmosu - Wejście w atmosferę 6:00 Połączenia - Sprzężenie zwrotne 6:50 Lustereczko powiedz przecie... - Film dokumentalny 7:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - odc. 10 8:10 Starożytne sekcje zwłok - Film dokumentalny 9:00 Megadrapieżniki - Film dokumentalny 10:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - Arktyka 11:00 Powrót z kosmosu - Wejście w atmosferę 12:00 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 4 12:30 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 5 13:00 Najlepsze samochody - Lincoln 13:30 Najlepsze samochody - Jensen 14:00 Planeta dinozaurów - Jaja Alphy 15:00 Megadrapieżniki - Film dokumentalny 16:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - Arktyka 17:00 Powrót z kosmosu - Wejście w atmosferę 18:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 5 18:30 Wielka niewiadoma - odc. 1 19:00 Brainiac - odc. 6 20:00 Wielka rzecz - Woda 21:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo - Zdradliwe wody 22:00 Brainiac - odc. 6 23:00 Krytycznym okiem - Tajemnicze cuda 0:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 5 0:25 Wielka niewiadoma - odc. 1 0:50 Brainiac - odc. 6 1:40 Ultranauka - Chaos magnetyczny 2:10 Wielka rzecz - Woda 3:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo - Zdradliwe wody 3:50 Brainiac - odc. 6 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku